Five Years Later
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: Takes place five years after Travis leaves for Hong Kong.


A/N: I do not own Radio Free Roscoe or anything associated with it.

**Chapter 1- Life in LA**

This takes place about 5 years after Travis leaves for Hong Kong. All the gang is single except for Robbie who is engaged to be married to Kim. Travis has lost contact with all the gang except Lily. He is now a big time record producer in London and runs his own label called Strong Smog records. Ray is an amateur comedian in Toronto and doing very well. Lily is a big rock star and she is well know all around the world.

So anyways on with the story it is a Trily just to warn you.

It is 6 am in LA and the alarm clock is going off in Lily's room, she rolls over and turns off the alarm. As she gets out of bed she thinks of all the work she is putting into this European tour and how it is way to early to do a radio show. So as Lily goes about her morning routine getting ready her phone goes off it is her manager Peter LaFonde calling "You ready for today Lily?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She replies

"Ah come on just look at it like this just another 3 weeks and we will be on our way to Europe and you will be playing gigs every night again just the way you like it."

"I know and that is what I am looking forward too."

But in the back of her mind, she was thinking I am excited to go to London and see Travis again. She had emailed Travis to tell him she would be coming to London. She had not heard back from him yet but she knew she would eventually they both are busy people so sometimes it takes a while for them to respond to the others emails. Well she had only emailed him a couple of days ago when she got the final tour date schedule and she knew how long she would be in London for. "Lily, you there?"

"Oh sorry I zoned out there for a bit."

"Ah don't worry about it girl, all i was saying is that we will be there in 15 to pick you up."

"Oh okay. I am just getting my shoes on and I will be down there waiting. Dane just got here (Dane is her security guard)."

"Well then I will see you then Lil."

"K, Bye."

She hits end on her blackberry and then it beeped telling her she had a new email. Lily just ignored it and decided she would check it in the van. She figured it was just Robbie or Ray or even Parker just checking in to see how things were going with her before she headed off to Europe and to see if she was coming home before she left to go. When she got downstairs the limo was waiting for her. She got in Peter was on the phone talking to another photographer that he was meeting up with later that day after Lily's radio interview. So since he was on his phone Lily pulled out her blackberry to see who was after emailing her. She looks at the email in total surprise. She was not expecting to hear from him so soon.

To: rockstar_

From: travis_

Subject: London

Hey Lily,

Sorry I took so long to reply (even though I think this is the fastest I have responded) but I have been super busy with the latest album I am producing. I am so excited to hear you are coming to London on your European tour and that you are going to be here for a week. I would love to have dinner and catch up and you better be crashing at my place.. I would be terribly disappointed if you came and stayed in some fancy pants hotel when your best friend has tons of room for you. I am waiting for the tickets to go on sale for your concert so I can get some good seats maybe even get a backstage pass.. if someone wants to give me one.. hint hint. Well anyways that is all from me today. Have fun and be safe see you in a month and a half.

Your Bestest Friend,

Travis

Lily just smiled after she read the email, she couldn't get over how amazing and how talented he was and how much she loved him and how badly she wanted to tell him that. She knew it would just be to hard with her traveling all the time and them not even being on the same continent. It would all just be to much and would lead to heart break for Lily. After she came out of Lala land she decided to respond.

To: travis_

From: rockstar_

Subject: Re: London

Hey Travis,

And I know this is the fastest I have responded but your email just happen to come in as I was leaving my hotel room and I am now on my way to the radio station to do an interview. So I figured I would email you back in this span of time. I would love nothing more than to stay with you while I am in London that sure does beat staying in a hotel for a week and having paparazzi stocking outside my hotel room door. Don't buy tickets I will give you a backstage pass and you can just watch from the side. Save your money to take me out for supper instead (just kidding). Well anyways that is all for now can't wait to see you soon.

Lily :)

She put her blackberry in her pocket after she sent that message and looked out the window to see that they were arriving at there destination ADP 103.4. When they driver stopped outside the building Lily got out and walked into the building and was greeted by William Kingston the man that would be doing her interview. He did the early morning interview session which was on the radio from 8-9 in the morning.

"Hey Lily, I am William Kingston and I will be doing the interview this morning, is there any topics you don't want to talk about."

"Nope there is nothing that I don't want to talk about today."

"Also are you still planning on performing at the end of the segment?"

"Yes I have the song prepared and everything."

"Awesome, well lets go get started."

So they walk into the room and put on the head sets as William is introducing the show. "Good Morning LA, you are listening to the Interview Session on ADP 103.4 and today in the studio we have the multi platinum singer/song writer Lily Randall. Welcome to the show Lily."

"Good morning and hello LA."

"Well where do I start this morning, well lets just start with your European tour that you will be going on in 3 weeks are you excited to get over there and meet your fans?"

"Totally, I have never got to tour over there yet and my album did so well over there that it is time I go over to Europe and see my fans there."

"Well you can listen to this broadcast worldwide if you are on our website, so if any of your European fans are listening what do you want to say to them?"

"I just want to say thank you for buying my albums and I can't wait to meet you guys when I get over there."

"So what are your big plans leading up to this tour?"

"Well I am going to be here in LA for another week and a half rehearsing and getting everything in line for this tour and then I am going home to Roscoe until I leave for Europe."

"Well that all sounds ever so exciting. So I have to ask I saw this in OK magazine the other day you were out for coffee with Kevin Clarkson is there a love connection there or are you guys just friends?"

"Kevin and I are just good friends, I met him when we collaborated on a song that will be on my next album, he helped me write it."

"So are there any guys in Hollywood that you would like to hook up with?"

"Nah.. I am way to busy to have a guy in my life right now."

"Ah well that is too bad for all those poor guys out there pining over Lily Randall and now we are at the end of our segment but before we go Lily is going to perform a new song she wrote call Falling like Rain."

So Lily performed her song and then she left and headed for the rehearsal hall where she had been rehearsing for the last 2 weeks. All she could think about was Travis the guy she had written that song about. She always wondered how things would have worked out if she told him how she felt and if he had felt the same way. But little did she know that someone very special in London had been listening to her radio interview the entire time.

A/N: Well that ends this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
